Curiously Wounded
by Moony127
Summary: Marie has been though alot and the trouble isn't over yet. She is safe at the 4077 for a week. But will she survive what is in store for her? Please R&R Pareing: HawkeyeMarie FINISHED!
1. Curiously Wounded

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own MASH or any of it's characters.

* * *

"WONDED UP FOR GRABS, GET 'EM WILE THEIR HOT"

Everyone in the 4077 as usual dropped everything and rushed to the aid of the wounded. It was 14 hours of surgery that day. When everyone was all done and cleaned up, BJ was the first in line for post op.

"Well I'm going to get some shuteye, wake me if you need me, Or if the war is over, Which ever comes first" yawned Hawkeye.

"Will do. Sweet Dreams." BJ said as Hawkeye left for the swamp.

He about through a fit when he found one with an empty chart. Just dog tag info and the word 'unconscious.'

"Nurse Kelley, why is there nothing written on this chart for this patient? We can all clearly see she is unconscious!" he said in a angry voice.

"There appears to be nothing else wrong with her, Just knocked out cold. Major Burns told me that she could wait until all the other patients were in post op before she can be examined."

"Is she his patient? There isn't even a doctor name on here."

" No he would have nothing to do with her."

"Okay then I guess she is mine. Go get Major Houlihan for me"

"Yes, Doctor."

"How may I help you Captain?" Asked Margaret.

"Help me examine this lucky patient , that Frank pushed on to someone else." BJ said with a sigh.

"Sure thing. Kelley hold her up so I can take her shirt off." Kelley assisted her as directed as BJ read her name.

" Her name is Major General Marie Katherine Sprunkle, What in the hell is a female General doing here?"

"OH MY!" Kelley gasped in surprise.

"Look at all them bruises she hasn't been wounded she has been beaten half to death! Radar, Get Colonel Potter."

"Right a way sir" Radar said as he turned and rushed to get the Colonel.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem here?" Potter asked BJ who was busy looking at other patient's carts by now.

"Over here, She's a General, and looks pretty beaten. She has been out cold for 10 hours now." BJ explained.

"A General you say? So young? Oh Dear, How bad is she?"

"Well Major General to be exact. I took x-rays, she has a couple of broken ribs and some internal bleeding I'll have to do some work on her." explained BJ.

"Why wasn't this done sooner?" Potter asked confused.

"A person whom the Army likes to a doctor didn't think she was in need of attention. I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one."

Both Potter and Radar started talking at the same time.

"Right. Radar tell Burns I want to see him in my office, pronto!"

"I'll get Burns and tell him you want him in your office pronto, Sir"

As Radar left the room, BJ began to share his concerns on how she got hurt.

"These aren't the normal wounds that come through here, This wasn't done with weapons, this was done with fists. Think she ended up on the wrong side?"

"I damn well hope so, I don't know what the hell this army is going to if our side did this." Just them Radar came back in.

"Sir, Burns is waiting in your office and General Anderson is waiting for you on the phone." Radar said out of breath.

"I'll take the call, burns can sit and rot for all I care. Do what needs do be done Captain." potter finally direct towards BJ.

"I'm on it." BJ Replied and went back to work.

* * *

Potter reached and picked up the phone.

"General Anderson, To what do I owe this pleasure?…… An inspection? Why? …….Oh I see. ……Who sir? ……..Oh, Well I believe she might have arrived early. …….Major General Sprunkle. …….Yes….. She is beat up very badly, And I don't mean your typical walk in Korea. We believe she has been assaulted by a group of fists………Okay…… Thank you Sir. …….oh? ….Okay, who would you like sir?…how about BJ Hunnicutt? …..For how long?…okay….nice talking to you to. Bye." He hung up the phone. Radar was standing by to hear of the news "Well, it seems that the General has come to inspect us. Doing one on all the MASH units and we were the lucky number to be picked first. She was supposed to arrive tomorrow. He's going to send a secret service investigator. Tell Captains Pierce and Hunnicutt that I want to see them as soon as BJ gets out of surgery. Now I have a Major Pain in my office to take care of."

"Yes sir." Radar turned and left the room.

Potter walked into his office

"Well it is about time, I have better things to do then wait in an office all day."

"Sit down and CAN IT! What the hell where you thinking, completely ignoring a patient!"

"Sir she was fine."

"FINES ASS! That is why BJ is working on her right now isn't it!

"Sir I…" Frank tried to get out before the colonel cut him off.

"I don't want to hear a word of it! Now you can be officer of the day for the next three days and live with it!"

"But…"

"DISMISSED!" Potter interrupted

* * *

Hawkeye and BJ were headed over to the mess tent when Radar came rushing up the

"Colonel Potter wants to see you right away Captains."

"Hawkeye, what did you do now?" BJ asked.

"I swear I just watched!" Hawkeye explained as they started to walk towards the colonel's off ice.

"Well next time keep it hands on."

"That's what got me in trouble last time." he said as they entered, Burns came rushing out and almost knocked them both over. "What's the matter Frank, Discovered it was a dream and you really aren't a doctor?"

"OH SHOVE OFF!" Frank yelled back as he stomped off.

"What is it Colonel?" asked BJ.

"You have orders to travel to Tokyo. You will be there for 3 days to attend medical lectures." Explained Potter.

"Both of us?" asked Hawkeye

"No, Just Hunnicutt , I'm going to need my chief surgeon here , Pierce."

"Oh I'm Flattered" said Hawkeye sarcastically.

"What about my patients?"

"Pierce and I will split the load, you better get packing captain you are set to leave the first thing in the morning." Potter said. As the captains turned to leave, "Hawkeye, there is something else."

"What's is it colonel?"

"Do you know a Marie Katharine Sprunkle?"

"I went to college with one, why you ask?"


	2. The Agent

Thank you for the review becky. This is the first fic I'm doign alone/ hope you like!  
And no, I don't own MASH or any of the characters.

* * *

"Because there is one unconscious in post-op that's why. It says here in her record that she graduated in top 10 in the same school as you. Were you close?" Potter asked.

"No, just an acquaintance. What happened to her?" Hawkeye asked almost in shock.

"Well you and I have seen a lot of injuries come through here but none like this, she wasn't beaten by a bomb shell or a bullet but with fists, she has bruises all over her."

"Not the normal casualty of war. What is a female Major General doing over here anyway."

"I don't know how she became a general at such a young age, but she was sent here to inspect all the MASH unit starting with ours. The Pentagon wants to do a check up to see what conditions we are working in."

"Not in the manner she was planned to get here."

"Well, She is going to be your patient now. You should go check up on her and have Hunnicutt fill you in before he leaves."

"I'm on it" said Hawkeye as he turned to head over to the swamp.

* * *

"Packing for vacation I see." said Hawkeye as he entered the swamp and plopped down on his cot.

"It's not a vacation, I'm just going to go for some lectures." BJ replied.

"Oh come on, 3 days in Tokyo and all you going to do is attend lectures? No girls, no drinks, no parties, no R&R? Why are they wasting the trip on you!"

"Yes lectures No girls, Yes Drinks, Maybe parties, definitely some R&R and no you. I'll buy you something at the gift shop if you'd like but you have a special patient to attend to."

"Yeah, I know, potter told me, did you have to go in?"

"Nothing big just some internal bleeding a couple of broken ribs and tons of bruises."

"What on earth happened to her?"

"Beats me (no pun intended) Your going to have to wait until she wakes up to find out."

"I'm on duty now any way, stop by before you leave in the morning, I want an attempt to steal your orders."

"Okay but I'm only doing it because your not burns."

"Oh stop your making me blush." said Hawkeye. BJ finished packing and went to be and Hawkeye went to post-op to work his shift.

* * *

After Hawkeye made his rounds to all his patients then stopped to examine his new patient. She looked as bad as everyone said she did. 'How could anyone do this to you?' He thought out loud as he sat beside her .

"I guess I'm just not very popular." A weak voice said. She was awake.

"General! You awake, how are you feeling?"

"Please Call me Marie and I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"You've been beaten very bad. Who did this to you?" Hawkeye asked.

"I…I don't remember…." Said Marie who now seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Then, she looked up. "Your Hawkeye Pierce, aren't you?"

"What gave it away? As it my charming smile, my eyes?"

"You owe me $5. I told you, you were going to be 1st in our class"

"Ah, See what I get for doubting a stranger." They both started laughing.

"It hurts to laugh.

"Well you get some rest, you need it." He didn't have to tell her twice. As fast as the words left Hawkeye's mouth she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Last chance to get my orders, did you come up with something good?" Asked BJ ready to travel.

"I spent all night working hard and I have a whole $4.37 for you." Hawkeye answered

"Just the amount of money I need for your gift."

"Well in that case I'm not giving it to you, You know how I feel about spending money all in one place."

"You have none left?"

"Oh your no fun, anymore"

"Thanks, I've took lessons from Frank. How is our girl?"

"She woke up last night. She remembers me but not the people who did this to her."

"Sorry to interrupt Captains but your jeep is ready BJ." Radar reported

"Well, Good luck."

"See you in 3 days." BJ and Radar both left as Frank entered.

"Ah, here to practice some more malpractice?" Hawkeye remarked. Frank just gave him a scolding look.

"Dismissed, Captain!"

"My pleasure. Nurse, if anything happens with this patient, I want to come wake me." he said pointing to Marie.

"Yes, Doctor."

As Hawkeye was walking down to the swamp, he started to think about the conversation he had, had that night. 'She was beaten to about an inch of her life and all she has to do is smile even joke about it.' Took off his boots and laid down on his cot. 'I'll talk to her again, when we both have more energy.' Then almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Hawkeye! Hawkeye!"

"What is it Radar?" said Hawkeye half asleep.

"The kid that you had to 'Dance around his stomach' to get the shrapnel out, His Fever is 104.2. They can't get it to go down."

"Damn!" He said as he jumped out of bed and rushed over to post op. When he got there he felt the kids head and looked at his wound.

"Penicillin didn't work." Informed Margaret.

"I'm going to have to go back in. Prep him." He said to the stand by nurse. "I'm going to need you help Margaret." Margaret nodded. And they both headed to scrub up.

When they got out of surgery, Marie was sitting up, writing a letter. Hawkeye walked out of the or and double checked on his patient. After a minute he noticed that she was awake and went over to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Looking at her chart.

"I'm feeling just fine." She replied putting down her letter.

"Who are you writing to?"

"My brother. Only family I have left. Parents both of my parents are dead. Both died of a disease. My mom had scarlet fever."

"And your Dad?"

"Had a terrible case of war."

"Ah, we are working on a cure for that."

"Well we already have a name for it, Peace." There was a brief silence. "So, Doctor, When will I be able to be up and about. I have MASHs to inspect, roads to travel, bullets to dodge, bombs to take cover from."

"Forget dodging bullets, how about dodging fists." Marie just looked at him. "would you like to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"It usually makes people feel better if they just talk about it. We have a priest who would be happy to be at your service."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that there is more at stake then just my feelings."

"Sir," Radar came in. "There is a secret agent out side you talk to you about the General."

"Okay, I'll be right there. I'll be back to talk to you later." Hawkeye said to Marie before walking out of Post-op. He stepped outside where the agent was waiting.

"I believe you have a General in your care." he said before Hawkeye had a chance to greet him.

"Yes, she is healing witch is what she needs to be doing right now." said Hawkeye who did not like the sound of his tone.

"As soon as she is able to travel she will be coming with me."

"What do you want with her?"

"She was she is to come with me she may return pending investigation. May I see her?"

"Sure, right through here." said Hawkeye reluctantly. He had a bad feeling about this guy but he had no reason to stop him from seeing her. Marie looked up and to her surprise she saw the agent.

"What are you doing here!" she asked crossly. Hawkeye was confused, she obviously knew the man. The man looked at Hawkeye, could I speak to her alone?" he asked. Hawkeye looked at Marie to see if is was okay. She nodded.

"If you need anything I'll be over there." he said pointing. He stood there for a second longer then sighed and walked away.

"Did you say anything to them." The man asked desperately.

"No, your nasty little secret is safe... for now but if anything happens to those children-" She was cut off

"You are in no position to be making threats, you may be a General but I am the one in charge here." the man threatened. Hawkeye saw that they were arguing from across the room and decided that it was enough.

"If you are done disturbing my patient, you can leave."

"I'm a Major, I out rank you Captain!"

"AND YOUR BEING A MAJOR PAIN NOW GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!"

"Just you wait-"

"OUT!" Hawkeye shouted. The Major turned and stomped out of post-op. Hawkeye tuned to look at Marie.

"Thank You, Hawkeye."

"Who was that guy?"

"It's along story."

"I have time, I mean what else is there to do? Plus, stories, I love stories.

"Not here. Can we go somewhere else or I guess the proper question would be, Will you let me out of bed?

"Oh no we only let the unconscious walk around." Hawkeye smiled.


	3. The WHOLE Story

I do not own MASH or any of it's characters.

Thank you for the review, Sara, Here is the third chapter, I'm writing as fast as I can :) Hope you like.

* * *

"Colonel Potter is having the VIP tent set up for you, we'll be able to talk when it done. You should be able to leave in about a week" said Hawkeye.

"A week? Why so long I mean all I have is bruises."

"You had some internal bleeding also, that's why you feel tired a lot, you could have more that, if you were to do your daily routines would get worse then we would have to go back in…or internally bleed to death. We would like to keep an eye on you to make sure you'll be okay"

"Good, then come and get me before dinner. 1600 hours will do."

"Is there anything else I can do for you Madam?"

"No, that is all….dismissed." Marie tried to say with a strait face. Frank who was listening in was almost in shock.

"YOU following orders?" asked Frank, thinking this as an opportunity, he wouldn't do anything stupid with a general sitting there, even if she is a woman.

"Frank, come here I have to ask you a question. Can I borrow your doctor's diploma? They are a little short in the latrine." he asked just loud enough for Marie to hear. Marie tried her hardest not to laugh. But Frank saw that she thought it was funny. He started to open his mouth to say something but thought better not to say anything at all.

"Humph!" Frank gave off before stomping away.

Attention all personnel. Due to circumstances beyond our control, Lunch will be served today.

"That's my call I'll see you later, Marie." said Hawkeye

"I'm looking forward to it" replied Marie still smiling. Hawkeye left and Marie decided to reread finish the letter she started to her brother. NOTE: the letter was written in French safeguard it from the agents eyes if he so happens to read it, but since this is America and I (Along with I'm sure a lot of you) don't know French here is the English version of it

'_Dear Kevin,_

_I am sitting here in a MASH. Sadly I'm not here inspecting it but instead being a patient in it. Don't worry, I am fine. Just a couple of bruises. The doctors here are great. Do you remember a Hawkeye Pierce? I must of told you about him before. He used to go to school with me. He did a lot of stupid things… I had a crush on him…Well, he's here, he is coincidently, my doctor. And I can say, he hasn't changed much._

_I need you to do a favor for me I need you to find the children I was with, they may be in great danger. The people they are with can no longer be trusted. _

_Twister just showed up here, they are up to no good. They have to be stopped. As soon as I'm well enough, they are going to take me again. The MASH thinks he's a secret agent. It's better that way. I'm not going to ask them for help. It is best for good people like them to be left out of it. That is all I can say right now, if you can meet me, I'm at the 4077. Ask the MP s at the check point where to go. I'm only here for a week so make haste. See you soon._

_Love always,_

_Kathy_

_P.S. Get in touch with General Anderson and see about getting me demoted to Captain ASAP. _

She folded up the letter and put it in an envelope to be sent out. Just then, "Twister" the secret agent, noticed that Pierce was gone and went to see Marie again.

"I believe you have been banned from coming in here." said Marie crossly.

"When are you going to be well enough to leave?" He asked ignoring her.

"Well they are moving me to the VIP tent they say I should be up to speed in about a week. Don't worry, it won't put a kink in your plans."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere with me."

**Meanwhile**

"Sir!" Yelled Radar running into the Mess Tent. "We have a 'Major Pain' in post-op, and it doesn't look good, sir!" Hawkeye got up and ran to post op. By the time he got there, Twister was leaning over her forcefully talking and Marie was in tears.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT!" Hawkeye yelled across post-op.

"What seems to be the problem here!" Potter, who seemed to come out of nowhere yelled.

"He is bothering my patients and the people who have been wounded and are now trying to rest!" Hawkeye complained.

"I see, Lets you and me have a talk outside, Major." said Potter with his hand pointing him towards the door. They both walked outside. "Now, mind telling me what this is all about Major."

"She is my responsibility sir, I have my orders and she has hers whether she likes them or not. I afraid that is all I can tell you sir."  
"Well that's fine, She can follow those orders when she recovers and not a second sooner and as long as she is under care here, she will not be disturbed again, do I make myself."

"Yes sir." he said with his teeth clinched together.

* * *

Hawkeye went over to Marie. "Are you okay?"

"Is the VIP tent ready for me yet?" she said ignoring his question.

"Yeah, Nurse! Wheel chair!" The nurse brought the char and the both helped Marie into it. Hawkeye rolled her over to the VIP tent and helped her over to her bed. "Now please, Tell me what in God's name is going on." Marie sighed and started her story.

"Well as you can tell circumstances aren't normal." She took another breath and went on. You could tell that she didn't want to go on but she did anyway. "I have been traveling Korea for the past year, They only made me a General, because they felt I needed to be, because my mission it very important. I was sent here as a clean up crew. I go to towns and villages after they have been bombed and relocate any survivors left behind. Put them in a place where they can get food and clothing. It's an endless job kind of like yours. I went to places, help families (or what's left of them) and put them someplace safe. Time and again I send people somewhere and the next day I'm cleaning up the place I sent them to because they have been attacked. So I suggested that we leave the people where they are and just bring them some supplies." Hawkeye just sat there. Hanging on to every word.

"So for the last six months I've been bring supplies to the people lest behind. They have me do this to cut down theft from the MASHes. Well along my journeys we have been taking care of some kids that lost their family but won't go to an orphanage."

"Won't or Can't?"

"Won't. We drop off all the kids at orphanages but these wouldn't stay put they would follow us and most of the time end up hurt so we just let them join us, we didn't know what else to do. We follow the battles we are rarely ever caught it I think I've been caught in 3 since I've been here. Anyway, a couple of weeks ago I was given false information and walked right into a battle. I lost my unit, they didn't die…they are just hopefully still looking for me. The kids stayed with me through out the battle. Then a unit of soldiers found me and the kids at first they helped out as much as they could but then they came up with different plans for us. If I don't so what they tell me to, they say they will use the children to clear mine fields. They are the ones who beat me….." She trailed off.

"Who's side are these guys on anyway? Why haven't you told anyone!"

"I don't know who's side they are on. I pray to god not ours as they say. And I don't know where the children are and I don't want then to get in anymore trouble."

"Why you, why are they doing this to you!"

"….Because I'm a young female general…. They don't think I deserve it."

"So what are you going to do."

"Well, remember the letter I wrote to my brother? He is coming here. He is a colonel. I have to tell him to find the children. It was to risky to tell him in a letter."

"And I thought 28 hours of surgery was bad." sighed Hawkeye.


	4. Welcomed Love

Disclaimer: If i owned MASH I probably would have etter things to do then write a fanfic.

Here it is, the 4th chapter. If I don't start getting reviews, I'm not putting up a fifth one, the one from christine doesn't even count, it was put therre by my sister and she didn't even read it. I'm only asking for one people. It doesn't even have to be a good one. -- P.S. as for the 2 that did give me reviews, I thank you greatly and ignore the above statement, thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hawkeye stared at Marie and for the first time, realized how beautiful she was. Marie Notice him staring.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of laid all that on you…." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, it can get overwhelming. Believe me, I know. It's better to get it all out."

"Yeah, so much for leaving everyone here out of it…I couldn't even keep my kids safe, now I told you what's going to happen to you…or this camp?"

"Look, I don't care who you are, no body deserves to be treated like that, no one, so don't go blaming yourself. And don't worry about the camp, I'm not going to tell anyone. No one will even have to know I know."

"Thank you, Hawkeye, you've changed."

"Well if I remember you correctly, if something makes you angry you try your heart out to change it no matter what anyone said. And you just agreed to keep my secret."

"I'm still that way…I think…but you know more about what's going on then I do and if I go in it head first like I do everything else the results may be fatal. So I'm willing to let you fight this one for me. But that doesn't mean don't come to me if you think I could help. Because I want to. .." There was along silence they stared into each others eyes. Hawkeye was taking in her beauty and Marie noticed.

"I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to get some rest now."

"Yeah, that might be a good Idea, call me if you need anything.'

"I will." Marie responded and she laid down and heard the door close from Hawkeye leaving. 'What an idiot I am. I just spilled all my problems on the greatest man I know…She laid there and pondered the subject a bit then fell fast asleep.

* * *

2 hours later Marie was waken by the sound of the PA

ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL, DINNER IS SURVED, GET IT WHILE IT IS PERSUMED DEAD!

Marie sat up in her bed and thought it better to listen. Before she had a chance to get up there was a knock. It was Margaret with a tray.

"Hello, Marie, thought this would be a good chance to know each other." Marie opened the door and helped her in and they both sat the table that was by her bed.

"It's always nice to have a visitor, especially if it's a friend." Marie smiled

"I have something you and your nurses might enjoy."

"What is that? " Margaret asked as Marie searched though a couple of boxes she finally found what she was looking for, it was what looked like an oversized purse. She dumped the contents of the bag onto her bed.

"Cosmetics!"

"Oh, wow! Where did you get all this?" Said Margaret who started to look through the make-up.

"I was…passing through a town that was in ruins. There was a pile of what looked like used to be beauty shop. I figured, since I was visiting Mashes, I sure I would meet some nurses who were just dying for something like this."

" Yes, this would most definitely cheer them up, thank you!"

"No Problem."

"So, where are you from." asked Margaret. Putting the make-up back in the bag."

"You mean where I was born?" Marie asked. Margaret nodded. "I was born in New York, New York."

"Oh what a wonderful City."

"Heh, I wouldn't know, I haven't been there since I was born. My dad was a colonel I'm not sure what he did, but they moved us EVERYWHERE."

"Oh? Have you been to Fort Ord in California?"

"Sure have, we never lived on base though, no matter where we were. Dad thought it better for me to live in a normal house like all the other kids. Figured we moved around so much that was as close to normal as he could give me."

"What was your favorite state to live in?"

"Maine."

"Maine? Really? Why is that."

"Well they have lobster everywhere and in the summer, when the rest of the nation was dieing in heat, It was always just the right temperature in Maine. Well, it was the year I was there anyway." There was another knock on the door. "Yes, come in." Marie answered.

"I couldn't help but overhear someone mention Maine!" it was Hawkeye.

"I better get going." Margaret sighed and she got up to leave. "Thanks for the cosmetics."

"Anytime." Marie smiled. "What?" The smile on her face grew as she noticed Hawkeye staring at her.

"Why were you talking about Maine?"

"I was telling Margaret that it was my favorite state to live in since I moved around so much. What does it matter to you?"

"I'm from Crabapple Cove."

"Oh, I've been there my mom has a friend there."

"Who?"

"Stacy Parker."

"Ah, The parkers, eating dinner at their house is like eating at a restaurant. They make 10 course meals if you don't count the first 5 and desert." said Hawkeye as they both started laughing. "Don't ever recall seeing you in town. I think I would of noticed you"

"I've only been there once, I did see you either, and you stick out like a sour thumb."

"Well, that's because the other fingers revolted against me."

Marie laughed. Marie looked at her plate for the first time and smelled it.

"You smell your food before you eat it."

"Only army food, I don't trust them to tell them what it really is so I leave the guess work to my nose."

Hawkeye smiled.

"So, something has been poking at my brain all day and I think I'm starting to get a head ache." said Hawkeye.

"What." Marie asked still smiling.

"How do you know so much about me? I barely remember you from school and you seem like we were friends forever."

"I didn't think you remembered, you were quite drunk that night."

Hawkeye gave Marie a puzzled look.

"You were having a fight with your girlfriend, So you asked me out to get back at her, and you ended up with her at the end of the night anyway."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I knew what you were doing when you asked me, I knew you were drunk and couldn't of remembered and I had a crush on you then anyway."

"And what about now?"

Marie just looked at him and smiled.

"Your amazing you know that?"

"What is so amazing"

"Well, according to your story earlier, you've not only seen but been to hell and back and even made the third trip but you still have the strength to smile almost non-stop. That has to be somewhat of a miracle"

"I try to keep my mind busy and still do what needs to be done. If I dwelled on everything thrown in my path, I would get nowhere and go crazy to boot. The army says I have a talent, It scares the hell out of me but they like it. They say I can put my emotional burden aside and get my job done. They always give me time to get my emotions out before I--"

Marie stopped herself mid sentence because she noticed that Hawkeye was no long listening to a word she was saying. They stared at each other for a minute and drew closer. They kissed. Hawkeye had never felt anything like this before it was like for the first time in along time he was whole. The kiss deepened the Marie pulled away. It felt as though as he lost himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Hawkeye, with the exception of my brother, I have lost everyone I ever loved. I just don't think I could take losing someone like you.

"Oh, but I don't plan to get lost. I had someone right me directions."

Marie couldn't help but smile at him. Hawkeye motioned for her to go to him for a hug and then they both laid down on the bed no saying anything, just enjoying each other everything just felt so…right.

ATTENTION ALL PERSONELL CHOPPERS, LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT FOLKS!

"I have to go." said Hawkeye reluctantly.

"Can I came? I can help!"

"No you stay here you--"

"Please, Hawkeye, It'll drive me insane just sitting here doing nothing!" She pleaded

"Okay, find Major Houlihan, She will show you what to do."

"Thanks." Marie responded and they both ran off and went to work.


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or any of the characters

I am not a surgeon, nor any oter kind of doctor. I totally made up the medical part of this chapter. I have no clue what I'm talking about.If you are a docter feel free to laugh.

* * *

It was at least 16 hours into the days shift, everyone was exhausted . But hey just kept coming in. Marie was assisting Potter, Thankfully everyone was on their last patient.

"Doctor, BP is rising pretty fast."

"Damn! This artery is swollen! Damn it! I might lose him!" said Potter. Hawkeye asked the nurse if she could close for him while he went to assist Potter.

"It's a blood clot, you can't relieve the pressure, he'll bleed to death--" Before Hawkeye had a chance to say that there was nothing that they could do….

"Cut it on the edge and let it drain, make it small enough for the blood to clot enough for it to close but not build up pressure." Marie said out of nowhere. Everyone When quiet and look at her.

"She a woman what could she possibility know?" Frank shot off

"pressure is still climbing"

" Pierce, you're the chief surgeon, it's your call" Potter asked.

"Do it, couldn't possibility get any worse." Said Hawkeye not taking his eyes off of Marie.

"Marie, I would like to see you out side when we are done" Potter said.

"Yes Sir." Answered Marie, who was realizing that Hawkeye wasn't to happy with her. He didn't say anything and just took off his gloves and walked out walked out of the room.

When the surgery was finished Marie went to wash up, Hawkeye was there finishing up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a surgeon.?" he asked forcefully.

"Because I'm not." Marie answered.

"Where did that come from then, nurses weekly?"

"When we were in college, I took the same classes you did, I did good in them. You never saw me in class because I was taking them at night so I could take nursing classes during the day. But that isn't good enough for the army, I am a woman there for all I am good for is being a nurse." Marie exploded. "Besides," She added sitting down, " The last surgery I preformed, I failed."

Potter had been in the room for some time now and was listening in.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Potter. Hawkeye just stood there at a loss for words.

"He was just a little boy" she started almost in tears. "There were bombs going off everywhere and one landed close and I ended up cutting a lot more then I was supposed to. The captain from my unit pulled to me to cover. The little boy died…because of me, I killed him…doctors are suppose to heal, not kill."

"It wasn't your fault there was no way you could of-" Hawkeye started.

"Please, can I be alone now?" Marie interrupted. She had heard the "there was nothing she else should could of done" Speech from everyone she has encountered since it happened.

"Yes, Go get some rest." Potter said in a low voice. "Oh and one more thing how did you become a General?"

"They did it so I could out order people for the army's needs. Not good enough to be a doctor but I'm good enough to be a General for everyone to hate and criticize."

"What does anyone have against you."

"Think about it, I'm a young woman General, who wouldn't have a problem with me?"

"Yes I suppose your right. You can go now." Potter nodded.

Marie stood up and headed for her tent. Hawkeye thought about going after her and Potter saw it in his eyes.

"Let her go, she'll be fine, you should be going to get some rest yourself."

"Yeah" Hawkeye said before heading to the swamp. As he passed the VIP tent he heard arguing. He went closer to listen.

"You have to get out of here, your in danger!" He heard a voice say.

"No, I'm not, look I'm safer here then I am anywhere else. I need you to find the children!" He heard Marie's voice argue.

"But Twister is here! I'm worried about you."

"I will be fine."

"You are so stubborn!"

"And your not? Can we get off the subject of me already? They are my children, they are in greater danger then I am and it's my fault!"

"Okay, you win we'll talk about the children…Why did you have me get you demoted to Captain anyway."

"Because they want to use me, I get what they want., or they will us the children to clear mine fields. Now the last I heard, they were headed for Napal hill. Here is a map I managed to steal from them. Now there is no descending paper work on my demotion right?"

"No….because your not demoted."

"WHAT!"

"General Anderson thought it would be best for you to still be a General but he told me to give you a captain's attire to go undercover. He said your higher rank might come in later."

"Okay fine. They are taking me out of here on Friday…that's 6 days from now, so you have to work quickly. You have to find the children and bring them back here, there is an orphanage near by, they will be safe there."

"Okay, I ran into the 1127 on my way here I told them that you were here. They are standing by for orders."

"Oh Thank God are they all okay, is Billy okay."

"He's fine. He'll need to see a doctor but it's nothing major."

"Okay bring him here, Tell the rest of them to go with you, I send them written orders to follow you until further notice. After the children are safe, follow me, We'll find out what they have planned and we'll go from there. These people are dangerous and they have to be dealt with before anyone else gets hurt."

"Promise me you'll be careful." The Man said giving Marie a hug.

"I promise."

"I love you, your all I got left."

"I know, I love you too." Marie answered.

Just then, Hawkeye lost his balance and made a thump. The man jumped up, ran out of the tent and at the sight of Hawkeye picked him up by his collar and put a gun to his head.

"KEVIN! NO!" Marie yelled out in a panic. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

"HE WAS SPYING ON US, KATHY!"

"Come on, would I do that on our first date?" said Hawkeye nervously.

"JUST BECAUSE HE'S A NOSEY FRIEND, LET HIM GO!" Kevin stared at Marie then let Hawkeye go. "Now lets get inside before the whole camp come out here." All three of them entered the tent. Hawkeye said nothing.

"Look Marie, you remember what happened last time you started trusting people-"

"And from where I'm standing the situation couldn't possibly get much worse." Marie interrupted.

"Okay I'm going, see you in 5 days." Kevin turned around and left the tent.

"Be careful!" Marie called after him. Hawkeye just stood there staring at her, there was so much he wanted to say, he didn't know where to start. Marie could see this and she smiled. "He's my brother, Hawkeye." She could see the relief travel though him.

"About the OR, I-"

"Don't worry about it, I should of told you."

Then Hawkeye said what was really on his mind.

"Why are you going?"

Marie sighed. "Because I have to."

"But why you? Can't Someone else do someone who goes undercover all the time? Why do you have to be the hero."

"Hawkeye, the option of me not going, left long before I came here. If I don't go, God only knows what would happen."

"So, you go, and my some act you actually do stop these people then and survive, then what?"

"Then, I come back here to you. I have MASH units to inspect remember? Don't worry about me, I made it his far, I'll be fine. Besides I have no intentions of leaving and never coming back. I finally found you, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily"

Hawkeye didn't know if he was just to flattered or too tired to argue but he just smiled., and gave her a hug.

"Would you stay with me for a minute before you go off to bed?"

"I would love to" Hawkeye replied sitting down on the bed. Marie sat next to him and they both laid down. It wasn't twenty secondsbefore they were both sound asleep.

* * *

I know I said I wasn't putting up this chapter unless I got reviews but the story must go on...even if no one is reading it. 


	6. Innocent Death

Disclaimer: I do not own MASH blah blah or any of the characters...blah

* * *

Marie woke up feeling better then she had in a long time. Almost as if she wasn't in Korea in the middle of a war. She looked up and saw Hawkeye still sleeping. Nothing could ruin how she felt at this moment. She stared at him, sleeping peacefully sleeping. Smiling the whole time. Finally Hawkeye opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"What did I grow a third eye over night?" Hawkeye asked. Marie's smile, if possible, got bigger.

"No, I just love waking up to your sweet face."

"Good thing you caught it before breakfast then, after eating what the army calls food, I get that bitter look in my eyes."

Marie smiled again and kissed him. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Marie jumped up and ran to the door and stuck her head out. "What is it Radar?"

"Sorry to disturb you Sir-Maim I was wonder if you seen Hawkeye, he's supposed to be on duty and Major Burns is making everyone uncomfortable"

"If I see him I'll tell him."

"Thank you Maim." Said Radar before rushing off. Marie went back into her tent.

"Duty calls." said Hawkeye who had straitened up

"Can I help?"

"If you insist.

Over the next three days were pretty laid back. Casualties were at a minimum. BJ returned and he got along with Marie pretty well. Marie had become good friends with Margaret and the rest of the gang as well. They were all quite happy to have her there. She helped out when ever she could. Hawkeye had almost forgotten about her leaving until it had come earlier then expected…

It was almost dark and Marie and Hawkeye was playing rummy.

"An eight on your seven and I'm out!"

Before Hawkeye had a chance to respond, Kevin came busting through the door.

"Marie! You have to leave right now, They-" He was bleeding real bad and started to fall when both Marie and Hawkeye jumped up and catch him before he hit the ground, they carried him over to the bed to look at his wound.

"He's been shot." Hawkeye concluded. "Help me get him to OR"

On the way to the OR Klinger just happened to be passing by.

"What's happening?" Klinger asked

"Go get Margaret, tell her to meet us in the OR." Ordered Hawkeye.

Klinger ran off to get the Major. As they where about to enter the OR, Someone grabbed Marie from under Kevin's arm, whom Hawkeye almost dropped. Marie let out a short scream, then there was no sign of her. Hawkeye dragged Kevin in the rest of the way and managed to get him on a bed. By this time the whole Camp was outside in count of the scream.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Potter asked

Klinger came rushing through the crowd with Major Houlihan right behind him. Klinger stopped to inform the colonel of what he knew, and Margaret moved on to pre OP.

"Captain Pierce is in Pre OP with a patient. Looked pretty bad." Reported Klinger, Before the Colonel had a chance to respond--

"WAIT!" Radar yelled. Everyone got silent. "Choppers!"

At that everyone started to rush around doing what ever needed to be done. Hawkeye ran outside to look for Marie.

"Radar, have you seen the General?"

"I thought she was with you."

"She…was…She's not anymore…" Hawkeye said before snapping back into reality and started triage on a couple of nearby patients.

Meanwhile

"LET GO OF ME!" Marie was wrestling with two men. She somehow managed to lock her foot behind one of their legs and tripped one of them and she broke loose. The men tried to attack her again. As they came her, she grabbed one by the arm and threw him into a tree and knocked him out. The other came flying at her, she ducked, he missed her and hit is head on a bolder. Marie got up and started to walk off when she found what seemed like 20 guns pointed at her face. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in front of the Commanding Officer, with her hands tied behind her back.

"Dear General, did you miss us?" said the officer with smugness in his voice.

"Where are the children?"

"Oh? Is that's all you care about? Not before you do a favor for me."

"I can't do anything for you, that you can't do yourself!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Captain. Don't believe me? Check my demotion papers." One on the men beside her reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and handed it to the CO. The CO sighed.

"That just fine, that means I have no use for you, Put her with 'her children'." He mocked.

Two men grabbed her and brought her to a shack she heard the kids yelling from inside. They threw her in the shack the 6 kids rushed to her with hugs and started to untie her. As soon as she was unbounded. She tried to find a way out. She tried to kick the door open with no luck. All the kids were talking at once telling her everything that had happened. They were all very happy to see her, it was the first time they probably smiled in days.

"I'm very glad to see that you are all okay. I'm going to get all of us out of here" She told them in Korean. None of them knew any English.

All of a sudden smoke started to fill the room. The shack was on fire! Two of the kids stared to cry. The rest stared moving around trying to find someplace to go.

"I'm scared!" cried a little girl at her side.

"It will be okay, Nina, you stay with me" Marie said.

Marie looked around the shack for something to knock down the door with. She saw a long log over by the far wall and went over and tried to pick it up. She couldn't, so the kids saw what she was trying to do and started to help her.

"We have to knock the door down!" she told them they all gathered to help. They managed to pick up the log and ram the door with it. It took five hits before the door finally gave out. Immediately, they all dropped the log , Marie grabbed Nina (who was four years old, and the youngest) and carried her out side, the rest of the children followed. But before everyone got out , the building started to collapse and they got stuck. Marie shouted to the rest of them run and hide in a bunch of nearby bushes until she can and got them.

Marie then rushed back to the building to try to find the two left behind, but it was to late, the building burned quickly and not only were the flames to hot but there wasn't much of a building left. There was no way those kids could of survived. There was no time for Marie to morn now, she had to get the surviving children to safety.

She ran over to the bushes, Put Nina on her back so they could move faster and told the children to follow her and quickly. They were running as fast as their little legs could carry them. There was shelling going off all around them. One of the kids stepped one of the kids stepped on a mine. The child count was now to three all of them crying, but still running. One of the kids got hit with some shrapnel and fell over. Marie rushed over to him to see if he was okay. He was still alive. She asked done of the older children (Milo, 14 years old) to carry Nina so she could carry the injured child (Sámi, 10 years old)

After running for what seemed like forever, Marie looked up ahead and saw a building. She directed the children to go inside and hide for cover. After about fifteen minutes the shelling stopped, and the dust stopped falling in the building for her to take a look at Sámi. He had a belly wound, She was going to have to operate.

Marie took a deep breath and started to look around, She found a Medical bag filled with just enough supplies to do the job.

"Sámi, I need you to help me." she said while she laid the supplies that she needed on the bag. Sámi nodded. "When I ask for anything on that bag I need you to hand it to me." Sámi nodded again. "Okay" she sighed. She was so scared but she had to go one. She lost three kids in one day, she wasn't about to lose another one. It was the longest ninety minutes of her life when she finally finished, she let out a sigh of relief, the surgery went well.

All of a sudden the door bust open. Marie jumped up, ready to attack.

"HEY! WOAH! Marie! It's okay, it's me, Billy." (Billy was the colonel from the 1127, her unit! Incase you don't remember, Kevin and her were talking about him back at the 4077)

"Oh Thank God!" Marie Cried as she ran to him and gave him a hug of relief. I thought you were injured!"

"Was and it was just a couple of scratches, I'm fine now."

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are clearing the area"

"Are you okay?"

At this point Marie look almost as though she been working in a mine or something.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Sámi here needs to go to the 4077. I operated on him so he should be fine but he should still be watched."

"You operated? See, I told you, you still had it in you. You should let mistakes pull you down like that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Marie said with a much needed smile.

They all started heading towards the road where they had a couple of jeeps waiting to head back o the 4077. On the way back Marie and Billy discussed the events of the day so they could get their story strait there were a lot of unanswered questions.

"So," Marie started, "What went wrong?"

"Well, when Kevin came back to tell us what you wanted us to do, we agreed to set out first thing in the morning. The plan was to send two people to spy on them to find out the location of the children and to figure out the pattern of the guard change on them. Well when Will and Joey didn't come back, we all went to see what happened and as it turned out, one of then knew what was going on and they were waiting for us."

"Oh my gosh…so that's where Twister disappeared to. How could I of over looked that, I should of known he was up to something…. How did you get away?"

"Well that night, we knocked out the guard on duty and snuck past the rest of the camp, but after we returned to safety we lost Kevin, we have no clue where he went, and we found no body. I'm sorry."

"It's okay he's at the 4077 right now, he's alive."

"Oh thank God. Well anyway we ran into Twisters gang today along the road we had shelling going off and we hit a couple of mines, As far as we know, none of them survived. Then we found you."

Marie then explained her side of the story. When she was finished, she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"I'm just glad it's all over."

Marie spent the rest of the ride in shock and neither one of them said another word.

* * *

Please, tell me what you think. 


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or any of the characters.

Sorry it took so long. This was supposed to be the last chapter but as it turns out it's not...I don't know when the story will end...I'll let you know when I figure it out. Thank you Triforce Knight for the review, nice to know I'm writing for someone. You made my day :)

* * *

When they finally arrived at the 4077, Marie was just coming out of her state of shock. The driver honked the horn to let everyone know that they were there. Immediately, Hawkeye ran out of the swamp followed by BJ. Marie jumped out of the jeep and ran over to Hawkeye and gave him a hug. She didn't ever want to let him go. He felt the same way. 

"Where have you been? Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

Marie stared to cry.

"What wrong?" Hawkeye asked concerned.

"Nothing…everything ..oh I'll tell you later." Marie was so filled with different emotions. Relief, sorrow, pity, happiness, depression, anger, love, warmth and coldness all at once.

"Is there anything I can do? Are you hurt?" he asked again exaggerating.

"I'm fine. I just need you to be with me right now. Meet me at the Mess Tent in 20 min at this point even army food looks good. We'll talk there." Hawkeye nodded. "There is a injured kid in the jeep. He's been through surgery, but he still needs a close eye kept on him."

"Say no more." Said BJ

"Oh thank you, his name is Sámi. He doesn't speak English so come get me if you need me.

"No problem!" said BJ who was now rushing over to the Jeep to take a look. A nurse came running up to Hawkeye. Apparently, they were having trouble with the patient. Hawkeye looked at Marie.

"I have to go, will you be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Go."

"See you in 20 minutes." Hawkeye said and ran off to Post Op. Marie looked around and spotted Radar.

"Hey! Radar!"

"Oh hi, Sir--Maim. Nice to have you back. Captain Pierce was worried sick about you." said Radar in one breath.

Marie Smiled.

"I need you to find Father Mulcahy. Tell him I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Yes Maim." said Radar and walked away. Marie then started to search for Colonel Potter. The first place, which happened to be the right place, she look was his office. She walked in and Potter was pouring himself a drink.

"Ah, General, Good to see you back. Captain Pierce, as well as the rest of us we worried about you."

"What everyone doesn't know is that I was worried about me too." Marie said with a half smile.

"Do you want a drink and tell me all about it?"

"Can I take a rain check on that? I'm a little short on time."

"Sure thing, So, since you didn't come to share tales, What can I do you for?"

"Colonel, would it be okay if my men stay here to rest a while? They had a rough week. And half aren't in very good shape."

"They can stay as long as needed. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to borrow your priest."

"What for?"

"I have along with me three children who would be better off in an orphanage. If I can get the kids to trust Father Mulcahy, maybe they will stay there."

The Colonel nodded. "He's all yours."

"Thank You, Colonel. And one more thing. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, I have to report to General Anderson."

"Have a safe trip." Potter raised up his glass to her before pouring it down his throat. Marie left to go meet with Father Mulcahy. After a short meeting with the Father she took him to meet the kids, who were in Post-OP visiting Sámi. All three of them seemed to take a liking to the Father right away. This made Marie very happy and she told them that she would visit as often as she could.

While she was in Post-op, Marie decided that this would be a good time to visit Kevin.

"Hey, how you doing?" Asked Marie.

"I'm doing good. The doc says I'll be up and causing trouble in no time." Replied Kevin

Hawkeye came up on the other side of Kevin.

"How is your patient?" Marie asked Hawkeye.

"He's going to be okay." replied Hawkeye, who then looked at Kevin "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great." Said Kevin "This one was more worried about you then I was." he told Marie.

"So I heard." She said smiling at Hawkeye. "I'll meet with you later, Kevin. You get your rest."

"What ever you say Kathy.." Kevin replied.

Hawkeye and Marie then started to head over to the Mess Tent.

"Why does he call you Kathy?" Hawkeye asked

"Because he always wanted to call me something that no one else called me, so he took my middle name, Katherine, and shortened it.

They got their so called food and found an empty table. She told him everything that had happened. Marie was in tears almost the whole time.

"So who are they and what exactly did they want you to do."

"I'm not sure who they are, they act as our military but they are different…somehow. The were VERY into the black market and I had a lot of enemies, on both sides of the war. They wanted me to do inside work on our side, wanted me to transfer all the men that they had problems with into a new unit and them send them on a suicide mission. That is why I sent my brother to get me demoted to captain. I can't do what I have no power to."

"So you're a captain now?"

"No, I just have some paperwork stating a demotion. It is really no good, but it served it's purpose."

"Wow, and I thought I had a bad weekend."

"Hey, there was no reason to be so worried like that, I told you, I have no intentions of leaving and not coming back." Marie smiled.

"That's amazing…still smiling…" Hawkeye said astonishment.

"Only because you're here."

They leaned in closer together and kissed.

* * *

Marie left with Billy for General Anderson's office the next day. They had a long talk about everything that was going on. It was a lot to take in but General Anderson seemed to consider each detail as important as the last. 

After the meeting that seemed to take all day, Marie and Kevin waited about an hour outside the Generals Office to see what was to come next. They heard him rustling papers and the General's muffled voice on the phone. Finally he opened the door and invited them back in.

"General Sprunkle, I believe that you have been through quite a deal since you been here. You seem to have been through more then I have and I have been though three wars. So, I am able to arrange a honorable discharge for you."

Marie Froze. "Sir-I--"

"It's okay, Marie we have worked together for sometime now. I understand that you have no where to go in the states, that is why this is just an offer."

Marie finally took a breath.

"I mean I want to go home…who doesn't? But not --"

"That's why I have arranged yet another option for you. You are a nurse right?"

Marie opened her mouth to answer.

"NO! Better yet! You're a surgeon!" Said the General with enthusiasm before Marie could make a sound. "Your second choice is to be stationed at the 4077. But I'm afraid you won't be a General anymore, you would be a Major."

"I would--" Marie started to reply.

"Why don't you go back to the 4077 and think about it, and call me with your answer within the week." Interrupted Anderson, yet again.

"Yes, Sir"

"As for you Colonel" Said Anderson looking at Billy. "I am giving your whole unit a three day pass to Tokyo. You guys disserve it."

"Thank You, General"

All three of them stood up.

"Dismissed and good luck" Said Anderson.

They all exchanged solutes and Marie and Billy Left.

* * *

When they arrived back at the 4077 Marie immediately asked Radar where Hawkeye was. 

"In the Swamp"

She rushed over to tell him the news. Gave the door a quick knock, and entered. Hawkeye and BJ where poring drinks.

"Why hello there sunshine." Hawkeye greeted.

"Would you like a drink?" Invited BJ.

"Yes, thank you." She sat down and took the glass from BJ.

"So, what's next on you 'To Do' List?" Hawkeye asked

"Well, Anderson gave me two choices…"

"And they are…?" Hawkeye pressed.

"I can stay here at the 4077 and work here as a nurse or a surgeon whatever I choose. I would be a Major."

"Why that's great news!" said Hawkeye

"I'll drink to that!" Announced BJ. They all put their glasses together and drank up.

"So, what's the second choice?" Asked BJ

"I get to go home." Marie said in a serious voice. The smiles left BJ's and Hawkeye's faces. They didn't know weather to be happy for her or to be sad to see her go.

"…What are you going to do?" Hawkeye asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, I'm probably the only one in this entire army that is torn between going and staying. I mean I want to go home…who doesn't? But I have no where to go once I get there. No family…no friends…I don't even have a place of my own. Everyone know and love is over here. At the same time I hate this place with all my being, Every day I feel like I won't be able to stand another day."

"I don't think you can find a person here who doesn't feel that they can't take it anymore from time to time."

"Yeah your right. This place in miserable for everyone. I going to go talk to Margaret."

"There is going to be a poker game to night, would you like to join?" Invited BJ

"I'm not sure if I'll play or not, but I'll most defiantly be there." Marie gave a small smile to Hawkeye before leaving. She walked over to Margaret's tent and knocked on the door."

"What do you want?" Yelled Margaret

"It's me, Marie."

"Oh come in."

Marie informed Margaret of what happened with General Anderson and had an almost copy conversation with her as she had with Hawkeye and BJ.

"I just I don't know what to do." Marie finally said.

"I'm not going to tell you weather you should stay or go, but just know, I would love it if you stayed, It's not easy for me to share things with people and you are easy to talk to. I know Hawkeye would love for you to stay and I'm sure everyone else would too. Yes, it is pretty bad here but the more people we share it with, the little less miserable it is. Everyone here loves you and will support whatever decision you make."

Marie sat in silence for a minute taking in what Margaret just said.

By the time their conversation was done Marie had told Margaret what she decided what to do.

Marie immediately went to her tent to start packing. Hawkeye spotted her entering her tent and went over to see her. He was about to knock on the door when he heard her moving things around. He peeked in though her window and saw her packing.

_She's leaving…how could she be leaving? I don't want her to leave, I love her… I should go in and tell her…no wait. I'll wait for her to come to me. She'll tell me when she is ready._ Hawkeye thought. He turned and walked back to the swamp.

"I can't believe she is leaving. Why does this always happen?" Said Hawkeye pacing the swamp.

"Can you blame her?" BJ responded while busy sewing holes in some socks.

"Blame her? I envy her. I just wish we could of talked about it more."

"She'll come to you when she's ready." assured BJ

"I hope so" sighed Hawkeye.


	8. Good Bye?

Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or any of it's characters.

As your your review, Sarcastic Typo, (not that your going to see this) Your the only who cares about typos. And if you read the 1st chapter at all you would know that Hawkeye only say one line on the begining of the first chapter and doesn't come back until the end BUT since you didn't finish it you wouldn't of read that part. SO you are judging Hawkeye out of character by one line. I must admit though he is alittle out of character because I am not (nor did I ever claim to be) as good of a writer as the people who wrote MASH therefore I can not come up with a wise crack with every other sentence. I am happy for any one who can.

Note to everyone else: The review didn't bother me that badly but he/she/it caught me on a bad day.

Sorry last chapter is sort but I hope you like it.enjoy!

* * *

"Attention Ambulance in the Compound! Only Need one Doctor!"

BJ came rushing take care of the new patient. Marie who had also responded looked at the wounded man in shock.

"Twister…" whispered to herself. "Do you need any help?"

"No, it's a small wound. I cab take care of it." responded BJ.

Marie followed them to the operating room. On the way Kevin spotted Twister and jumped up to see what was going on.

"Where are they taking him? They aren't going to save him are they?"

Marie rushed over to him and tried to lay him back down.

"Of course they are, They are doctors."

"Don't they know what he's been doing. They should be killing him not saving him!"

"These people put their hearts in saving people no matter who they are or what they have done. LISTEN!" Marie Shouted trying to hold him down. "No one here knows that you are an assassin. It is best that it stays that way. Everyone here is very protective of their patients. I know he's done terrible things but you have to let this one go."

"But Kath--"

"PLEASE! For me?"

"Okay but they are wasting their time, because if he crosses me anywhere else I'm shooting him."

"Thank you…I think…"

"You know this isn't over, there is still-"

"I know--" Marie interrupted

"If you go home they won't be able to find you." Kevin interrupted back.

"I know. Don't worry, The general will take care of it." said Marie not knowing how to respond.

"What have you decided to do?"

* * *

Hawkeye headed over to the officer's club for the poker game in a depressed mood. Marie hadn't come to talk to him at all. When he got there, every one was there pulling up seat…everyone but except Marie. Hawkeye picked the seat that had the perfect view of the door. Klinger was the first to deal.

They were well in the second hand before the door opened and Marie entered smiling. Everyone greeted her and was happy to see her.

"There is a seat right here for you." offered Klinger.

"Thank you," Said Marie and she sat down.

By the 5th hand everyone had well noticed that Hawkeye was irritated. He had snapped at almost everyone…twice by now

"I fold." Said Margaret.

"I bet 10" Said Potter

"I fold" said Radar

"I Raise you 5" said BJ.

It was Hawkeye turn and he didn't say anything.

"Hawk?" said BJ.

"I fold." he finally said, throwing his cards on the table. "not like anyone here knows how to play anyway.

"Hawkeye, can I talk to you outside?" Marie finally decided that enough was enough. They both stood up and walked outside.

"What is wrong with you? Last time I checked they were your friends!"

"And What about the way you treat yours? What are planning to do? Disappear in the middle of the night without saying good bye to any one?" Hawkeye went off.

"What are you talking about?"

"People don't normally pack all their things up as a hobby."

"If your going to spy on someone you should get all the facts before you come to a conclusion! Now, your obviously not a very good listener. So I've said it once, I've twice, And I'll say it again. I have no intentions of leaving and never coming back. I'm not going anywhere. Your not getting rid of me that easily. And as for packing my things, I can't stay in the VIP Tent forever."

"When were you planning on telling--"

"After the poker game" Marie interrupted. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Hawkeye felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He didn't know what to say except to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Before he could finish Marie kissed him. Then she pulled back and smiled.

"Don't be sorry, be happy. Come on, let go back in and spend time with some friends." She smiled.

No sooner did they enter the club:

"Hey everyone, Meet Major Sprunkle, our new surgeon!" Hawkeye announced.

Everyone cheered.

"What made you decide to stay?" Asked BJ.

"If I go back home I going to be miserable no matter what because if I go home I'll be lonely. If I stay I'll be in a war. So if I must be miserable, I might as well be with friends."

"I'll drink to that!" Shouted Potter.

Klinger started pouring drinks.

"We promise, you'll regret every moment of it!" Shouted BJ.

They all gathered around to make a toast.

"To Marie!" Said Potter. They all lifted up their glasses.

"And to good friends in Miserable places!" Marie added.

THE END


End file.
